1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to new compositions of matter having the following formula: ##STR1## where R is the organic moiety of the diisocyanate from which the cyanoformamidyl isocyanate is produced and which is aliphatic, alicyclic, aromatic, or mixtures thereof and functionally substituted derivatives thereof.
The present invention is further directed to the heterocyclic polymers produced by the polymerization of cyanoformamidyl isocyanates. These polymers may be characterized by the following general repeating unit: ##STR2## where: R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are the organic moiety from the cyanoformamidyl isocyanate and X is NH or N-acyl.
2. Prior Art
The reaction of monoisocyanates with hydrogen cyanide is known as disclosed by W. Dieckmann et al., Berichte 38, 2977 (1905). It has also been disclosed by S. Petersen in Annalen der Chemie 562, 205-226 (1949) that hexamethylene dicyanoformamide is formed by the reaction of hydrogen cyanide with hexamethylene diisocyanate. There is no disclosure, however, of the formation of cyanoformamidyl isocyanates by the reaction of diisocyanates with hydrogen cyanide.
An article in Die Macromolekulare Chemie 78, 186 (1964) by Oku et al. discloses:
"Starting from diisocyanates and hydrogen cyanide poly(5-imino hydantoins) have been prepared by the following two methods: (1) polyaddition between a diisocyanate and a di(carbamoyl cyanide), which corresponds to a 1:2 diisocyanate-hydrogen cyanide adduct. (2) hydrogen cyanide eliminating polymerization (polycondensation) of a di(carbamoyl cyanide). The former method generally gave more satisfactory results." PA1 R is the organic moiety of the diisocyanate which may be aliphatic, alicyclic, aromatic, or mixtures thereof and functionally substituted derivatives thereof.